Madam Maddog McCrae
'Madame Maeve 'Maddog' McCrae ' Building: Madame Maddog's house of Entertainment Title or Job: Founder, Owner, Inn Keeper, Manager, etc Age: In her late twenties, early thirties Race: Human Female of Scottish decent Homeworld: A-1 Genisis Hometown: Somewhere in Texas, she keeps her origins to herself Date of Birth: Never makes her age known, only that March 24 is her birthday. Personality Madame Maddog has come from a shady background most of her life. She is an entertainer at heart, but is always a demanding boss. Her House, her Girls, and her Crew mean everything to her, and are the only thing that matters. She care more about people's money then their alliances and feelings, with a very much "It all spends the same" attitude. With that in mind, illegal and legal activities, battle secrets, changes of money, and various other events and activities pass through the house, and she'll turn them in or turn a blind eye. Depending on the price. Her House is neutral territory, and she maintains balance with strict rules that are severely enforced. "Come in peace or leave in pieces" is the underlying slogan the House runs on. Her House is carefully watched by the Empire, ENIGMA Men, SCARS and The Order. She is a loud redhead known a short temper, creative swears, and moving quickly to keep clients happy. She drinks with the best of them and has trouble backing down from a challenge. There is no man in her life and she prefers to keep it that way, deterring many suits of "love" over time. Flirt with all, keep none. She is very partial to what her homeworld calls "Texas Country" music, and has been known to be a good dancer. She prefers night over day and loves her some steak. Madame is known to be in a good mood when she begins singing, and is not adverse to a dirty song or two. Flirting, teasing, bantering, making people feel good is what she likes and views as the main part of the job, when she isn't stopping fights. Catch her bad side, and she'll give you a tongue lashing harsh enough, it will make you wish you could have tea with Faust. She wears several shades of green to keep herself visible to all her patrons, and feather bustles are a signature trademark of higher ranking employees. Lightning makes her nervous, she hates snakes and spiders, and she never drinks tequila. Biography: Maeve McCrae was born in A-1 Genesis Texas, though no one knows when or where, and she prefers to keep it that way. She has no family to speak of, and none has come forward to claim her. She started performing at a young age, singing and dancing in saloons across the south before finally making her way to the Florida coast. She joined her first airship crew as a teenager, performing on board, before there was a mutiny and to stay alive, she became part of the pirates. They traveled for nearly two years under the radar, smuggling and such, which is where she learned her cynical lessons about money and keeping the crew alive. She never admits to anyone she was once a pirate, though mannerisms here and there slip, especially when she's angry. When she was given the chance, she was dropped in a port with her portions of money. Life had gotten harder on land than in the air, and finding decent and steady work had become difficult. She became a street performer, but was barely scratching out an existence. She learned a lesson once in the streets, and that was that sex sold. She began selling herself out and noticed the instant upturn in profits for her. Due to the nature of her business, she was always moving, always on the run, always vanishing. She began wearing green armbands on the nights she worked to make her self visible when she wanted to be She traveled some gypsy groups here and there, and never shied away from Category:Characters